Do you wanna die?
by Analoguec
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO] Songfic Sess e Rin. Se você gosta de The Toadies e gosta de Sesshoumaru e Rin como par romântico, você vai gostar desta fic com a canção "Possum Kingdom". Contém situações adultas.
1. Parte I

_Nota da Autora:_ Sim, senhoras e senhores, theMaven fez seu primeiro songfic :) Este é um one-shot Sess/Rin feito com a música do The Toadies, "Possum Kingdom." A letra está em itálico. Minha escolha do título vem tanto da letra quanto ao eufemismo francês para orgasmo – "le petit mort" ou "a pequena morte".

* * *

AVISO: Este fic é R por um motivo. Se você tem problemas com isso, ou não tem idade suficiente para ler a respeito de atos físicos de natureza sexual, por favor, não leia mais. Você foi avisado.

* * *

 _Nota da Tradutora:_ Comecei a traduzir esta história há alguns anos e a reencontrei agora. É outra fanfic da mesma autora de In A Different Light, e ela me autorizou (há muuuuito tempo) a fazer a tradução da songfic dela. Como quero voltar à carreira de _ficwriter,_ decidi postar aqui. Eu havia mandado antes para algumas pessoas.

A história original tem cerca de 50 páginas, e eu vou postá-la aqui aos poucos. Na realidade, vou postar uma versão mais "suave" e, se alguém tiver interesse, receberá por email a versão integral.

Vou postar aos poucos, pelo menos uma vez por semana. Pode ser até mais, dependendo dos comentários que eu receber, claro :P Então… boa leitura! Espero que gostem!

* * *

 **Do You Wanna Die?**

 **Você quer morrer?**

 _Autora: TheMaven_

 _Tradução: Shampoo-chan_

 _~Make up your mind~_

O lorde demônio das Terras do Oeste havia se negado por tempo demais. Por cinco anos ele tentou dissipar o profundo desejo pela jovem atualmente sob seus cuidados, tentando sem sucesso trocar o desejo pelo corpo dela por sangue dos inimigos. E ele matou muitos em nome dela – olhos vermelhos, garras afiadas, caninos à mostra, rasgando o youkai desavisado em pedaços, destroçando a carne deles, derramando o sangue, manchando as garras no vermelho enquanto esmagava os frágeis ossos deles sob as botas de couro pretas, os patéticos gritos de dor das presas quebrando o silêncio da noite.

Sim. Apenas à noite – noites como esta – ele se sentia assim. Apenas à noite a natureza demoníaca surgia e dominava a mente racional, preenchendo o nariz canino com o sedutor cheiro da jovem aprendiz enquanto esta dormia calmamente diante do fogo, sem saber dos desejos sombrios que corriam nas veias do tutor dela.

No passado, ele queria mantê-la segura de predadores noturnos tais como ele. Para grande parte dos demônios, a jovem pareceria um deleite saboroso demais, um alvo tentador demais, uma coisa delicada e deliciosa demais para simplesmente ignorar. Entendendo os pensamentos e conhecendo as motivações deles, ele a mantinha por perto e nunca a deixava andar sozinha. Se ele não pudesse vigiá-la pessoalmente, ele entregava a tarefa a Ah-Un, que permitia que ela andasse com ele, ou a Jaken, cuja própria incompetência o fazia sentir-se muito importante. Ele a ensinou a lutar. Ele a ensinou a ler e a escrever. E ele se assegurou que ela entendesse os verdadeiros caminhos do mundo – mesmo se a verdade fosse brutal, desagradável ou... inquietante demais.

No coração – sim, ele tinha um – ele queria mantê-la segura e protegida na presença dele. Queria fazer com que ela sentisse que pudesse contar com ele, confiar nele, apoiar-se nele. Agora, ele a queria.

Queria sentir as mãos delicadas dela em si. Queria sentir aqueles lábios rosados e carnudos pressionados nos dele. Queria respirar o ar dela, sentir o gosto da língua, correr as mãos calejadas em cada ponta e vale da forma bem desenvolvida dela. Queria sentir o calor dela se contorcendo e se remexendo sob ele. Queria fazer com que ela sentir o que nenhum outro homem poderia.

E ele sabia que isso era exatamente o que ela queria.

Era… depravação, sabia disso. Mas não mais ligava para isso. Não ligava que ela fosse uma humana "inferior" e ele um lorde youkai. Não dava a mínima que a tivesse criado desde criança e que a viu passar por todos os estágios do desenvolvimento humano. Não dava a mínima que os outros pensassem que ele ficou fraco por ter uma esposa humana e tentassem tirar vantagens do assim chamado estado "enfraquecido" dele.

Nunca se sentiu tão forte ao ver-se através dos olhos dela.

E aqueles que tentassem feri-lo por meio dela encontrariam o mesmo destino que os tolos patéticos que tinham a infelicidade de cruzar o caminho dele quando ele tentava… clarear os pensamentos.

Rin era dele – somente dele – sempre e para todo a eternidade.

Agora que ele tomou a decisão dele, estava na desconhecida posição de esperar pela outra pessoa fazer a escolha dela. Ele mandara Jaken ir buscá-la.

~Decide to walk with me~

"Não fique aí sentada, garota estúpida. Faça alguma coisa!"

Rin fez uma carranca ao pequeno sapo do outro lado do acampamento. Ah-Un a ajudou a afastar as sombras feitas pelas copas das árvores. O sol estava começando a se levantar quando Jaken e o lorde dela haviam saído por motivos desconhecidos, mas já era noite e a floresta estava cheia de sons.

Sabendo o verdadeiro significado da palavra "estúpida", ela não gostou da palavra usada para descrevê-la. Árvores eram estúpidas. Rochas eram estúpidas. O chão era estúpido. Mas eles não tinham como dar voz da maneira que todos gostariam que fosse. Ela já não era estúpida há muitos anos. De fato, todo mundo no grupo concordaria que ela tem sido bastante comunicativa desde a ressurreição dela pelas mãos de Sesshoumaru, e nunca hesitou em falar a opinião dela, em qualquer ocasião. Embora, no começo, ela descrevesse o comportamento dela como… tagarela, grata por ouvir a própria voz, ao longo dos anos, ela tornou-se mais reservada, ainda que uma adulta que falasse sem rodeios.

E ainda assim, naquele momento, admitia que era uma estúpida. As palavras… faltavam a ela.

"O que você disse?"

O sapo bufou, a pele verde e escamosa parecendo ainda pior sob a luz da fogueira, os olhos amarelos revirando. "Lorde Sesshoumaru ordenou que você o encontrasse hoje à noite. Se quiser ir até ele, então vá. Se não, então vou retornar e dizer a ele sobre a sua decisão."

"Que decisão?"

"De não ir encontrá-lo, menina que dá nos nervos."

"Por que ele pediria para me ver se eu não tenho que ir?"

O sapo falou lentamente, pronunciando a sílaba de cada palavra. "Ele. Está. Dan-do. A. Você. Uma. Escolha."

Rin franziu a testa. "Não fale comigo como se eu fosse idiota."

"Então pare de agir como se fosse. Está perdendo tempo. Quer ir ou não? A paciência do nosso lorde pode ser infinita, mas a deste Jaken não é. Nós viajamos o dia inteiro, e este Jaken gostaria de ter algo para comer e dormir um pouco antes de partirmos de novo pela manhã."

As sobrancelhas dela, normalmente suaves, se uniram em concentração. "Sobre o que ele quer conversar comigo?"

"Como se eu soubesse! Este Jaken simplesmente faz o que ele manda." Ele balançou o Bastão de Duas Cabeças na frente dela, evitando as chamas do acampamento. "Agora, mulher, qual é a sua escolha?"

Mulher. Ele a chamou de mulher. Momentos antes, ele a chamou de "garota estúpida", e agora ele se dirigia a ela como mulher.

Será que foi meramente um acidente, um deslize? Ou foi algo mais?

Ela era inexperiente em… certas áreas. Mas já haviam dito o que frequentemente acontecia entre um homem e uma mulher longe de olhos observantes depois que o sol se punha. Ela vira imagens e lera pergaminhos. E, como fútil fantasia que era, sonhara fazendo essas mesmas coisas com o lorde dela. O lorde, embora um youkai, era decididamente um homem… ou macho, como era o caso. E Jaken havia acabado de declarar – e ela sentia falta disso há bastante tempo – que ela era uma mulher. E... o sol havia definitivamente se posto, a lua cheia pendendo alto no céu estrelado.

Isso queria dizer que o lorde queria...

"Deixe de ser tão teimosa. Escolha!"

Rin engoliu em seco. Ele não poderia. Nunca. Ele odiava humanos, desaprovava a completa existência deles.

Mas ela era mulher. E o lorde um homem. E homens tinham necessidade… assim como as mulheres, em menor grau.

Se ela entendera corretamente, os youkais machos estavam sempre preparados para tais atividades, e youkais fêmeas tinham apenas "interesse" nisso uma vez por ano, enquanto que as mulheres humanas... Bem, falando por si, a mente dela era um pouco mais cheia.

 **Fim da parte 1**


	2. Parte II

_Nota da Tradutora:_ Aí vai a segunda parte da one-shot.

O texto integral (sem cortes) será enviado quando eu terminar de postar aqui.

Obrigada aos comentários. Eu nem acredito que vocês ainda lembram das histórias da TheMaven. Eu fiquei chocada quando vi que ela me autorizou a traduzir isso aqui há DOZE ANOS. DOZE. ANOS. Nessa época eu tinha acabado de entrar na graduacao e agora já estou terminando o doutorado. ONDE O TEMPO FOI PARAR?

Deixem os comentários. Quero ler e continuar postando rápido. Ah, e obrigada a quem comentou na primeira parte. Eu sabia que vocês iam gostar... Hihihihi :)

* * *

 **Do you wanna die?**

 **Você quer morrer?**

 _Por: The Maven_

 _Tradução: Shampoo-chan._

 _"Deixe de ser tão teimosa. Escolha!"_

 _Rin engoliu em seco. Ele não poderia. Nunca. Ele odiava humanos, desaprovava a completa existência deles._

 _Mas ela era mulher. E o lorde um homem. E homens tinham necessidade… assim como as mulheres, em menor grau._

 _Se ela entendera corretamente, os youkais machos estavam sempre preparados para tais atividades, e youkais fêmeas tinham apenas "interesse" nisso uma vez por ano, enquanto que as mulheres humanas... Bem, falando por si, a mente dela era um pouco mais cheia._

Só de pensar na boca perfeita dele dando beijos por toda a pele quente e desejosa dela…

Tirou os pensamentos da cabeça. Ridículo. Em todo o tempo em que estiveram juntos, ele nunca expressara qualquer interesse nela nesse sentido. Certamente que ele reconhecia que ela era uma mulher – os elegantes quimonos de seda que ele deu a ela, os enfeites de cabelo feito prata e joias, os colares, pulseiras e brincos... e enquanto ela sempre andava a uma respeitável distância atrás do lorde, ele aumentara essa distância, desejando manter todas as aparências apropriadas.

Mas quando eles estavam sozinhos – quer dizer Jaken, Ah-Un, ela e ele – ele sempre a tratou mais como uma… filha que qualquer outra coisa. Ele deu a ela uma espada e uma armadura ornamentada. Insistira que ela fizesse a caça e colheita sozinha, construindo a própria suficiência. Ele a ensinou a ler e escrever, troca e negócios, para que não tirassem vantagem dela. E ele sempre foi direto e nunca falar em eufemismos com ela. Apenas homens eram tão diretos uns com os outros.

Não, o motivo que ele desejava vê-la tinha pouco a ver com a lua e as estrelas ou sobre um homem e uma mulher juntos. Provavelmente ele queria saber se ela praticou os katas na ausência dele.

"Este Jaken não tem a noite toda, mulher tola," ele cruzou os curtos braços e bateu o pé no chão. "Você vai ou vai este Jaken?"

Rin levantou-se e uniu as pernas, levantou a cabeça, uniu o longo cabelo e mechas num rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. "Eu vou. Onde ele está?"

 _~Around the lake tonight~_

 _~Around the lake tonight~_

 _~By my side~_

Rin caminhou pelo caminho negro da floresta, afastando alguns galhos baixos de árvore quando passava por eles, a sola das botas suavemente pisando na grama verde e terra úmida. Sim, Rin convenceu-se, ela lidaria com aquela situação inteira como a guerreira que o lorde a treinou, e a vestiu, para ser. Ela teria em mente todos os sentidos dela: observaria com os olhos, ouviria com os ouvidos, o nariz não seria capaz de dizer muito, mas no caso de algum teste – assim como o lorde fizera no passado – a mão que empunhava a espada estava descansando no cabo da lâmina.

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu evitar um sentimento de crescente orgulho ao ver a jovem passar por baixo dele. Os passos dela eram calculados, confiantes, porém cautelosos. Os delicados dedos da mão direita pairavam acima do cabo da espada enquanto a cabeça dela virava de um lado para outro e ocasionalmente para cima para averiguar os arredores. Numa situação anterior, ele a teria pego desprevenida num ataque vindo por cima, caindo em cima dela vindo das copas das árvores, prendendo-a no chão.

"Você está morta", ele declarou enquanto forçava os ombros dela no chão da floresta, suor escorrendo pelas pálidas feições dela enquanto lutava para libertar-se dele. "É inútil resistir a este Sesshoumaru. Eu a derrubei, e sua vida agora é minha para eu fazer o que quiser."

"Você não está jogando justo!" a garota de quatorze anos gritou. "Ninguém ataca vindo de árvores."

"Isto não é um jogo. É uma questão de vida ou morte." A pressão nos ombros dela permanecia forte, as pernas prendendo os quadris dela, os olhos cor de âmbar mergulhando nos dela. "Se este Sesshoumaru fosse outra pessoa, você teria sido roubada, violentada e morta. É assim que deseja chegar ao fim dos seus dias?"

A carranca anterior dela suavizou num beicinho, a luta cessou. "Não… mas isso aqui é difícil demais!" ela chorou. "Sou só uma garota. Garotas não fazem esse tipo de coisa. Elas não carregam espadas! Não usam armadura! Elas não se… envolvem em… treinamentos no meio de uma floresta escura com os... os..."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da mulher altamente emocional embaixo dele, esperando que ela terminasse a sentença.

"Guardiões… delas," ela terminou calmamente.

Guardião? Ele ponderou. Não. Essa não era a palavra que ela gostaria de usar. A fala hesitante foi prova suficiente disso. Ela também parecia lutar com a palavra "treinamento."

Ele voltou a dar atenção à jovem presa entre as pernas dele para encontrá-la fitando-o. Ela sempre manteve os olhos nele – seguindo-o, admirando-o, elogiando-o. Mas havia algo… diferente com este olhar. É claro, ele sabia que a criança o adorava: a forma como ela seguia os passos dele, cantava para ele, pegava flores para ele, obedecia cada comando dele, fazia qualquer coisa e tudo para ganhar a atenção e aprovação dele. Mas isto não era um olhar de uma criança diante de um pai adotivo. Nesse olhar (antes de ela virar o rosto timidamente para o lado, evitando olhá-lo) ele via desejo, antecipação e, em menor quantidade, fome.

Rin, a jovem protegida dele, a criança humana que ele praticamente criou com as próprias mãos, tinha... desejos pelo lorde demônio e mestre dela. Ele teria rido se o olfato canino não tivesse detectado um leve traço de excitação no cheiro da mulher.

Ele teve que lutar consigo mesmo naquela noite.

"Rin," ele ficou ligeiramente surpreso pela rouquidão na própria voz.

Ela manteve o rosto virado para o lado, o que dava ao "guardião" dela uma estonteante visão do longo e esguio pescoço e do sangue correndo pelas veias ali. Ele sentiu-se endurecer com o pensamento de enterrar a ponta dos dentes caninos na macia e, sem dúvida, doce pele, o odor da excitação dela formigando no caminho até as narinas dele.

Ele apertou a pressão nos ombros dela. "Olhe para mim, Rin."

Ela virou o rosto para encará-lo, os olhos voltados para baixo, um leve rubor tingindo as bochechas dela.

"Rin."

Os olhos dela ficaram em alerta diante da aspereza da voz dele.

"Rin," disse ele mais suavemente. Não queria assustar a garota, afinal de contas. "Se quiser permanecer ao lado deste Sesshoumaru, você terá que aprender a defender-se contra qualquer ameaça. Vindo de cima ou em solo. Estar comigo é estar em perigo. Já deveria saber disso."

Ela deu um ligeiro aceno de cabeça. "Eu sei."

Ele afastou-se da jovem, suprimindo os desejos obscuros, mantendo a natureza demoníaca segura. Simplesmente porque ela o queria não significava que ele deveria corresponder. "Então não reclame. Limpe-se e venha comigo."

 _~By my side~_

Sim, ela sempre o seguia – sem uma palavra, sem um questionamento, sem uma dúvida. E ele esperava que o mesmo acontecesse naquela noite. Depois da reação do corpo dele ao cheiro dela, ele cuidadosamente manteve certa distância entre os dois em público e limitou o contato físico com ela aos treinos, o que, muitas vezes, ficava bem... quente. Sangue demoníaco, uma vez desperto, numa mais voltava ao normal. Podia apenas ser silenciado, persuadido, acalmado. Mas era difícil quando a causa da perturbação permanecia por perto.

A única maneira verdadeira de exorcizar o demônio interno era fazer o que ele mandava e clamar Rin como sendo dele.

O vento mudou de direção, enviando o cheiro de Rin direto para as narinas dele – uma mistura divina de magnólia e flores de sakura, vento, chuva e terra.

Os treinos entre eles permitiam que ele liberasse alguns dos desejos reprimidos, enquanto matava os inimigos. Mas agora que tomara a decisão de possuí-la, e Rin aparentemente havia decidido ir até ele, estava determinado a ter uma liberação apropriada... numa posição apropriada... no lugar apropriado.

 _~I'm not gonna lie~_

 _~I'll not be a gentleman~_

Silenciosamente ele passou pelos topos de árvores para esperá-la onde dissera a Jaken que estaria esperando, à beira do lago. Naquela noite, todos os disfarces, enganos e recusas seriam deixados de lado e Rin tomaria o lugar de direito dela ao lado dele.

Não fez barulho algum quando ela rompeu pelos arbustos e apareceu na clareira. Simplesmente ele virou-se para ficarem cara a cara.

Deuses, Rin pensou. Por que ele está me olhando assim? E onde está a armadura dele?

 **Fim da parte II**


	3. Parte III

_Nota da Tradutora_ : Mais uma parte da história da TheMaven. Eu estou mesmo surpresa que alguns de vocês ainda se lembrem dela. Até onde sei, ela não escreveu ou publicou mais nada desde 2008 :( Além de DYWD, ela autorizou a tradução de _A House Divided_ (continuação incompleta de _In a Different Light,_ com apenas 4 capítulos) e de _The Girl_ , uma das histórias RinSess mais tristes que já li. Qual dessas vocês gostariam de ler numa próxima vez?

Obrigada a _Sotam_ e _GodzilLiah_ , as duas únicas que comentaram no capítulo passado. Não pude postar antes porque minha semana foi muito difícil no curso :( Mas acredito que na próxima estará tudo bem e poderei atualizar com mais frequência. Gostaria também de pedir que comentassem sobre o que acharam da história e da tradução. É muito ruim não receber feedback sobre as postagens.

* * *

 **Do you wanna die?**

 **Você quer morrer?**

 _Por: TheMaven_

 _Tradução: Shampoo-chan_

 _Na última parte..._

 _Deuses, Rin pensou. Por que ele está me olhando assim? E onde está a armadura dele?_

Os homens humanos são uns tolos, Sesshoumaru pensou quando a jovem parou e manteve a usual distância. Pensar que _ela,_ Rin, era "ele" simplesmente por causa da espada presa na cintura, da armadura que usava, as estampas decididamente másculas da roupa que cobria o corpo dela _e_ por causa do rabo de cabelo preso que adornava o alto da cabeça.

Tolos, ele zombou internamente. Mesmo com o pior dos trapos, com a mais rústica armadura, com o mais curto dos cortes de cabelo, a beleza feminina não poderia ser negada. Ela era perfeita, impecável, magnífica. O rosto finamente estruturado – a testa alta, o delicado arco das sobrancelhas, o nariz arrebitado, a suntuosa curva dos lábios rosados, a delicada ponta do queixo e o suave brilho dos profundos olhos castanhos. A lua deleitava-a com a luz, dando à pele pálida um brilho quase etéreo, um forte contraste com a cor do cabelo, com a estampa azul escuta do haori e tiras pretas de bambu que compunham a armadura dela.

Os que passavam intencionalmente por eles durante as viagens a confundiam com um jovem samurai, e a respeitavam de tal forma.

Mas Sesshoumaru sabia de mais coisa. Permitiu que os olhos vagassem mais para baixo, para as sensuais linhas do pescoço até a couraça que escondia a curva dos seios e a cintura esbelta, assim como minimizava o evidente quadril. A faixa colorida amarrada na cintura sugeria – mas não revelava – a verdadeira extensão das curvas femininas de Rin. A saia da armadura e a ondulada seda preta do hakama camuflava completamente as longas e torneadas pernas, e a ponta das botas ajudava a distrair sobre o indiscutível tamanho pequeno dos pés.

Ainda assim, nenhum demônio seria enganado por tal disfarce. Um homem era um homem, e uma mulher era uma mulher. Algumas coisas não poderiam ser simplesmente negadas.

 _~Behind the boathouse~_

 _~I'll show you my dark secret~_

Ele deu um passo calculado em direção a ela, não desejando perturbar a calma da clareira e sabendo que ela não faria outro movimento sem uma palavra vindo dele.

Rin engoliu em seco. Não tinha cem por cento certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas parecia haver algo... carregado no ar, uma corrente indescritível, uma _pulsão_ irresistível entre ela e o lorde que a fazia sentir-se ao mesmo tempo pesada e leve. Algo nos olhos dele, algo dentro dela dizia para correr, mas ela ficou ali parada, presa naquele ponto, incapaz até de tirar a mão do cabo da espada.

Hipnotizantes. Era essa a palavra que descrevia os olhos do lorde. Ela passou grande parte da vida estudando-o – a postura dele, a expressão facial, os olhos. Cada sutil nuance dava uma pista do humor dele, dos motivos. Quais dúvidas que tivesse sobre os desejos do lorde, ela se fixava nos olhos para ter orientação. Normalmente eram eles solenes, sombrios, sérios, um suave tom de âmbar contornando no bronze com manchas de dourado. Algumas vezes eles eram frios, duros, desconectados e desaprovadores. Outras vezes eram zombadores, irrisórios, condescendentes. Algumas vezes ela viu calor, bondade, compaixão neles. E em poucas outras vezes, ela notou bom humor, alegria e divertimento.

 _Uma vez_ ela viu o lorde completamente perplexo. E uma vez ela ousava dizer, viu-o triste.

Mas, é claro, esses lampejos de emoção eram rápidos e duravam meros segundos, e se piscasse era capaz de perder o momento. Mas aquilo… essa coisa nova que via brilhando nos olhos dele era… De parar o coração, de tirar o fôlego, imponente em sua intensidade e imensurável em termos humanos de tempo.

Estava ele _olhando_ para ela, sem piscar, com o olhar dourado passando livremente pela forma dela. Rin sentiu os olhos dele passarem pelo rosto e pescoço, pelo peito e ventre, pelos quadris e ao longo das pernas até chegar à ponta dos pés. Ele parecia… refletir sobre algo. Se era sobre o porte dela, sobre a posição de defesa ou… sobre qualquer outra coisa, ela não saberia dizer.

Ele não disse nada, e seguindo o exemplo do lorde, ela também não. Se havia algo a ser dito, com certeza ele falaria.

De novo, algo nos olhos dele, algo obscuro e perigoso, dizia que ela precisava correr. Ela deveria correr, esconder-se e ter muito, muito medo.

Mas por que eu deveria ter medo?, ela se perguntou, com uma agitação de nervoso se formando na boca do estômago. Por que eu deveria _correr?_ Nós estamos falando de Lorde Sesshoumaru. Ele nunca me machucaria. Ele nunca desejou nada mais que o melhor para mim.

Os olhos dele finalmente voltaram para o rosto dela, com uma névoa obscura se formando no fundo dos olhos cor de âmbar, um sorriso predatório aparecendo no canto dos lábios finamente moldados.

 _~I'm not gonna lie~_

 _~I want you for mine~_

 _~My blushing bride~_

 _~My lover, be my lover, yeah . . .~_

Antes que ela piscasse, o lorde estava atrás dela, a mão tocando o ombro direito dela, os cabelos prateados acariciando-lhe o lado do rosto, as mãos dele fora da linha de visão dela.

"Por que você não corre, minha Rin?" A respiração dele estava ardente e abrasadora ao ser soprada na orelha dela.

Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar, mentalmente ordenando que o nó no estômago sumisse. "É fútil e potencialmente perigoso fugir de um predador".

Ele ficou atrás dela, as mãos ainda fora da linha de visão. Estava tão próximo que ela podia sentir o calor do corpo dele fluir em ondas.

"E por que?" o lorde perguntou, falando modestamente no ouvido dela.

Ela lutou para se manter em pé enquanto um formigamento corria a espinha, fazendo os joelhos balançarem e as pernas tremerem. "Predadores são caçadores", disse ela, com a voz calma apesar dos tremores que sentia por dentro. "Eles _gostam_ da caçada. Se correr, você os convida para isso, e os danos que eles podem fazer _capturando_ você durante a caçada são muitos mais severos que se você simplesmente ficasse e os encarasse desde o começo."

Um rosnado baixo e suave se formou no centro do peito do lorde, as vibrações refletindo no corpo dela. "Você aprendeu bem suas lições, minha Rin."

 **Fim da parte III**


End file.
